1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographing method and an apparatus for obtaining a great number of copied images by only one exposure and scanning of a document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrophotographing technique in which a primary electrostatic latent image corresponding to an image of a document is formed on a sensitizing member, and a number of copied images are obtained based on the primary latent image by using storage capability of the sensitizing member, is described and is well known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,734 and Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 68,531/75. In the technique shown in these publications, provision is made for a sensitizing screen having a number of fine apertures such as mesh. A primary latent image corresponding to an image of a document is formed on the sensitizing screen and electric fields formed at the fine apertures by the primary latent image, form a secondary latent image on another charge storage layer, by controlling the ions flowing through the apertures. The secondary latent image thus obtained is developed and fixed to obtain an ultimate copied image. In the electrophotographing technique of this kind, a number of secondary latent images can be formed and thus a plurality of copied images are obtained as long as the primary latent image is efficiently stored on the sensitizing screen.